Destinée
by Magdaline
Summary: Parce qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, même quand on est la Destinée. Sortez vos mouchoirs. Attention Spoiler


**Destinée**

Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu ne serais ce qu'une fois y penser ? Il était le seul qui ne devait pas mourir. Il était celui sur qui vous pouviez compter, le seul roc inébranlable de cette cité. Sa douceur et sa compassion en avaient fait un être qui avait plus de valeur que n'importe lequel d'entre les hommes. Il n'était pas guerrier, il ne savait pas se servir d'une arme, il n'était pas diplomate, les mots n'étaient pourtant pas un mystère pour lui. Il savait réconforter et apaiser les douleurs d'un regard ou d'un sourire. Il était celui a qui on dit tout et qui ne vous juge pas, il était celui qui vous a tous sauvé au moins une fois sans rien demander en retour qu'un sourire.

Je le revoie encore, se battant contre la mort qui s'annonçait pour ses patients, contre les idées reçus et contre ses sentiments. Laissant de côté son orgueil, qu'il avait bien petit, pour se mettre au service des autres. Et bien qu'au service de vos santés, il n'était pas votre serviteur. Il était votre ami. Celui qui reste quand tout part, quand tout va de travers. Il était lui, tout simplement. 

Je vous vois ici réunit dans cette salle pour lui dire adieu. Mais comment ai-je peu faire une chose aussi horrible ? Comment a-t-on pu écrire cette monstruosité et comment ai-je pu y obéir ? Il avait de nouveau sauvé la vie d'un membre de l'expédition, mettant la sienne en danger. Je me souviens de sa voix ferme qui disait que sa vie c'était ses patients et qu'il ferait tout pour eux. Alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour.

Je suis en haut des escaliers, sur le balcon de la salle de contrôle, et je vous regarde, vous qui pleurez en silence l'ami cher à votre cœur, l'homme d'exception. Je vois des yeux rouges et des joues humides, je vois des mâchoires qui se serrent de tristesse et de douleur. Certains ne pleureront pas, ils ne peuvent pas ou plus. D'autres garderons dignement la tête haute, pour lui faire honneur. Mais je sais vos peines et vos souffrances, je sais ce que vous ressentez. La cité tout d'un coup silencieuse semble vide de ta présence. Ton corps est là mais qu'importe. Ce n'est pas un corps que vous aimiez, c'était une âme, une bonté sans limites.

Alors la cornemuse se met en marche, accompagnant de son chant lugubre les pas des porteurs. Porteurs de mort. Ici ils ne sont plus des gens courageux et dignes, mais des amis éplorés de t'avoir perdu. Je vois les militaires se mettre au garde à vous, les civils baisser les yeux en signe de respect. Mais partout je vois les larmes. Les larmes qui t'accompagneront pour le reste de ton voyage jusque chez toi. Je vois l'amour que tu as fait naître en eux et qui jamais ne se fanera. Parce qu'il est comme la rose, éternel. 

La cornemuse me déchire le ventre, la douleur est tellement forte que je peine à rester debout, mon livre à la main. En bas, Teyla, les yeux dans le vide, se rappelle qu'il y a quelques heures encore, tu lui sauvé la vie, lui extrayant un débris du ventre. Elle chancelle, mon dieu rattraper la, je n'ai pas la force de la voir partir elle aussi. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ça. Jamais. Jamais plus je ne veux faire ça.

La porte se referme sur toi. Le SGC doit t'attendre, les hommes en rang d'oignons et au garde à vous. Tu rentres chez toi comme tu l'as souhaiter lors d'une conversation que nous avons eu tout deux, il y a bien longtemps. Alors voilà, tu repars pour l'Ecosse, ta terre natale, ton sang, ton souffle. Ta mère s'est effondrée dans les bras des atlantes qui lui ramenaient son fils. Elle a voulu te voir. Ils ont refusés, de peur qu'elle ne supporte pas la vue de ton corps brûlé. Et ils t'ont enterré, près des tiens pour que tu puisses veiller sur eux. L'enterrement terminé, ils ont veillait sur ta mère quelques jours avant de devoir repartir vers la guerre et la souffrance.  
Ils seront à jamais orphelin de cette vie que je leur ai pris. Je me hais et aujourd'hui encore je ne peux me pardonner ce que j'ai fais. Et pourtant je continue ma tache millénaire. Parce que la mort fait partie de la vie, je me dois de continuer à perpétuer ce cycle qui fait la vie avec ses joies et ses peines. Oh seigneur, qui que vous soyez, ne me laissez pas ainsi, incertaine et rongé de culpabilité, retirez moi ce fardeau et faites que je meurs à mon tour. Que je puisse enfin être en paix si du moins c'est possible pour moi. Toi… toi j'espère qu'ils t'ont proposé l'ascension. Que tu es redevenu l'être merveilleux et lumineux que tu étais lorsque tu étais vivant. Une chose est sûr aujourd'hui Carson : Si tu m'as pardonné, je ne peux pas me pardonner, je traînerais ce fardeau l'éternité qu'il me reste à vivre. Car dans mon grand livre des destinées tout est écrit par avance, et je sais que jamais je ne serais soulagé de ce poids qui m'accable. Me voici devant ta photo, celle que Rodney a mit en salle de repos. Les gens sont silencieux, recueillit. Moi, près de la bibliothèque je dois m'en aller, retourner à ma besogne qui vous causera encore du chagrin. Aujourd'hui encore, vous allez perdre un des votre et aujourd'hui encore je vais me haïr.

On m'appelle Destinée, celle par qui tout arrive, la vie comme la mort.


End file.
